Something You Do Not See Everyday
by prettigurl7
Summary: Hermione and Malfoy get into a fight! Whats new! But what happens when Malfoy wants revenge and what does Hermione do about this? Oneshot! Slight HGDM


Hey you guys! This is a one-shot between Hermione and Draco! I find one-shots so much easier to do because you do not have to worry about updating every week or what-not! You know! Well this story is when both Hermione and Draco are heads and Hermione is trying to get into the head common room and Drakie-poo is in her way.

Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this would I?

"Get out of my way, Malfoy," spoke Hermione.

"And why should I, mudblood."

"Because your in my way ferret face!"

"Oh temper, temper." smirked Malfoy. "So were are your body guards. Out snogging some poor helpless girl. Or are they boys?"

"Shut it ferret face."

"So they are. They have finally ditched you! Can't say I am to surprised though. I mean who would want to hang out with someone as lowly and ugly as you?" now this was not true. Hermione was gorgeous now. She had caramel colored brown hair that was slightly curly. And her eyes were a rich brown with golden speck in them, and she was 5'5" and curved in all the right places. Every guy in the school wanted to go out with her. But she was still a bookworm. Some things never change. Well Hermione believed Draco.

"Be quiet Malfoy. Harry are Ron are still my friends, whether or not there out snogging some girls. At least I have friends though. But that's more than I can say for you." As soon as Hermione said that she regretted it. Malfoy grabbed her wrists painfully and threw her against the wall. That was going to leave a bruise.

"How dare you say that to me! I am a pureblood. You are a mudblood. Your aren't even worthy of the dirt below my feet!" growled Malfoy in Hermione's face.

"Let me go!" yelled Hermione trying to squirm out of Malfoy's grasp, which resulted in Malfoy pushing his muscular body up against Hermione's petite one.

"I will for now, but later you may not be so lucky. Watch out." And with that Draco let go of Hermione's shaking body. Hermione rubbed her sore wrists and walked up to her room and went to sleep.

**Next day-**

Hermione woke up felt a sharp pain in her wrists and lower back. Her wrist were a purple green and her back was the same. And it was painful! Hermione wore her longest robe so Harry and Ron wouldn't see her wrists and go all defensive. Then she walked down to the great hall.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron. How are you guys."

"I'm fine." Replied Harry.

"fefoo" said Ron with his mouth full of food.

"Ron, swallow." Said Hermione while Harry laughed. Just then the owl post came in. Everyone opened there mail and the owls left but then one lone owl came in with a red envelope and soared and dropped it in front of Professor Snape. The whole hall went silent all knowing it was a howler. And then it went off!

_My dearest Severus Snape,_

_How I love you and stare at you every morning. _

_The way the sun captures the shine of your hair and you black eyes. _

_How much I wish I could hold you to me_

_To be yours and yours always_

_Oh my dearest Sev, I love you_

_I wish you would feel the same about me but I know I am not worthy_

_But for now au'revoir_

_Your dearest secret admirer_

_Hermione Granger_

Even before it was over Hermione knew who is was supposedly from. The whole hall erupted with laughter then quieted down to whispers. Hermione stared across the hall to Malfoy and saw his smirking at her.

"HERMOINE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" yelled Ron

"Geez Ron I didn't send that, I don't know who did"

"YA RIGHT! IT EVEN SOUNDED LIKE YOU!"

"YA WELL IT WASN'T ME! GOOD GOD RON!" yelled Hermione through tears.

"Ya and I should believe you?" said Ron quieting down a bit.

"yes you should!" Forget it, i'm going to my room!" and with that Hermione ran out of the hall crying.

Across the hall if you looked closely you could see regret shine in Malfoy's eyes but then it went away.

**The heads common room.**

"I cant believe Malfoy would do something like that. And Ron yelling at me! And Harry remaining quiet, probably believing it too." And with that Hermione burst into fresh tears.

"Geez Granger, don't get the couch all covered in your filth," smirked Malfoy but as soon as he saw Hermione's face he regretted it. But he didn't have time to say sorry because Hermione burst into a scream.

"SORRY, OH I'M SO SURE! YOU HAPPY! NOW I'M LIKE YOU, NO FRIENDS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" and Hermione resumed her crying.

"listen Granger I didn't mean for you to get so upset. I just got mad cause of yesterday."

"Ya I g-guess that's the b-best t-type of app-pology I can g-get from you," said Hermione still crying.

"No granger I am sorry. Granger" Hermione didn't look up. "Hermione" Draco whispered. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes. "I'm sorry," as Hermione looked into his eyes, she didn't see anything but regret.

"I forgive you." whispered Hermione.

"well that good. Maybe we should get this whole matter straightened out. I saw Professor Snape looking at you after he listened to that howler and let me tell you he was not looking at you in disgust!"

"Ya maybe we should do something Malfoy," said Hermione still sniffling a bit looking down. Malfoy put his hand under her chin and had her look into his eyes. What he saw what pain and a bit of fear.

"Draco, call me Draco."

"Okay."

"Friends?"

"Yes, friends. But no making fun of Harry and Ron!" said Hermione.

"What, then who do I make fun of? Longbottom?" asked Draco hopefully.

"No!"

"Oh come on. Fine then, how bout weaslette."

"NO."

"Lovegood?"

"No."

And this bickering continued until they reached the great hall, with a laughing Hermione and a smiling Malfoy. Something you do not see every day.

I know, I know. No kissing, but I figured if they were to kiss it would be a to quick relationship. I know I would not forgive a guy that easily if one day he was horrible and the next making out. Oh and Hermione, Ron, and Harry become friends again. I do not like stories were the Golden Trio is split up forever. Well hope you liked the story! Review!


End file.
